This invention is directed to a multipurpose marking device that is a valuable aid for marking a workpiece particularly for one working with wood. It is a valuable device for carpenters, cabinet makers, remodelers, lay persons, etc. The multipurpose device of this invention is a new type of marking instrument, and the use of the device eliminates conventional marking methods and errors that can be associated with conventional marking devices used in finish and trim carpentry for doors, windows, cabinets, etc. as will be described hereinafter.
Typically, for example, when a carpenter begins to trim a door, the carpenter chooses a "set-back" or "reveal" from the door for the trim. While both terms mean the same, they indicate the set-back between the edge of the door frame and the edge of the trim molding. The function of the "set-back" or "reveal" (hereinafter referred to as "reveal") is both practical and aesthetic. From the practical side, in the case of a door for example, the reveal allows for clearance of the pin and barrel of the door hinge. For aesthetic purposes, the set-back reveals part of the door frame giving a pleasing appearance to the door opening. Generally, the reveal is 1/8", 3/16" or 1/4", but can be greater depending on the builder's desire. It is measured repeatedly around the frame by either a combination square with measuring rule and/or a level or a tape measure. As can be appreciated, this leaves considerable margin for error, mismeasurement, etc.
Conventional tools used today are combination square with measuring rule and level, mortising gauge with built-in pin that adjust lateral marking, and on-the-job hand-made molding marking tool for marking reveals. All of the above are cumbersome and prone to misadjustment. The tool made on the job is difficult to make true and can easily be misadjusted through use.
The unique marking device of this invention provides one with means for easily choosing one of several graduated reveal marking dimensions which may be, for example, 1/8", 3/16" or 1/4" or such other reveal settings for the desired marking of the frame accordingly for reveal exposure. Marking of the frame is thus quick and exact, essentially eliminating any margin of error. In addition, marking the reveal using the unique device of this invention quickly allows the user to determine the mitre-points on the marked frame. The mitre-points are the place where the bottom edge of the top piece of the trim or finish molding meets the inside edge of the side piece of the finish or trim molding.
Therefore, there is a need for a functional device for marking reveals that is simple, accurate, saves time and eliminates error, as well as having other functions which eliminate the need for a work person to carry many separate marking tools.